User blog:Tuilindor/((OOC: The Elves of DSO))
They're taking the dwarves to Mount Stalgard! As a fan of Tolkien and the fantasy genre in general, I can't help but point out this fact - which I suppose might be obvious to us all. In the world of Dracania, there are the races known as Humans, Dwarves, Gods, Atlanteans, Fairies even, so on and so on. But there's definitely something missing from that list. Dear fellow gamers, do you know what it is? Yes. There are no Elves. Now, now, I'm not accusing Bigpoint of not staying true to the standards of fantasy genre or anything. In fact, their not including this race in DSO is something I find… interesting. That is mainly because though this word has never been used in the plotline or to refer to any of the character classes, I notice that some canonical descriptions of people and cultures in the game bear resemblance to those of Tolkien's Elves, and I even go so far as to headcanon ''them as such. Here are the top 3 peoples that, in my opinion, are truly the Elves of Drakensang Online: 1. Rangers According to the description on the Wikia page, the Rangers are ''"alert hunters who prove time and again that they are at least a match for all other beings in creation". At this the image of Legolas and many other Sindarin and Silvan Elves, like Beleg Cúthalion and Tauriel, to name a few, pops up in my head. In the character creation screen, the Rangers are described as "... born of secretive forest folk. They live in perfect harmony with nature and harness its power in battle." ''Not sure about you, but that sounds horribly Wood-elven to me. 2. Atlanteans Old grump Rakorus Munterium refer to these water-dwelling people as ''"ridiculously old" ''and ''"... have certainly collected an amazing trove of knowledge". Indeed they can survive for as long as over 3000 years ''unless killed; tell me that isn't Quendi at all. The Wikia page on Gorgons also describe the Atlanteans as a "fair race" of some sort, noting that they have ''"proud, handsome features" ''and ''"magnificent luster". Also, their annoying habit of thee-ing and thou-ing reminds me of the Noldorin Elves of Valinor at a time when archaic languages were slowly evolving into new ones and archaic alphabets were still being used (Fëanor anyone?). I even caught myself calling Atlanteans "Sea Elves" a couple of times. 3. Spellweavers These "highly intelligent (and sexy) beings" are described as having "long isolated themselves from the affairs of man", which, again, reminds me of the aloof and intellectual High Elves. Though, I imagine the SW population as consisting of equal numbers of Humans and Elves, because in my headcanon, becoming a SW is the Dracanian equivalent of "getting into university" for the Humans, and the Elves being the deeper, more sophisticated and taking anything and everything more seriously always look down on the mortals for that… Don't go just yet; there's a bonus! The first step of this quest features a mortal man grieving over the death of his supposedly immortal and fair lover, and if that isn't a lot like "The Tale of Beren and Lúthien" then I don't know what is. Only, there's obviously a "role reversal" here, because in this quest, it is the mortal man mourning and wishing to die with his lover rather than the other way around. And with that useless bit of information out of the way, I'm off to study and then train my badass Birdy and possibly do some more research to surprise you all with more bits of useless information in the near future. You have been warned. See ya in-game! Category:Blog posts